


Let's Go All the Way Tonight (No Regrets, Just Love)

by enchantedsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekDo - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Deepthroating, M/M, Massage, Mention of Hyung movie, Top Byun Baekhyun, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsoo/pseuds/enchantedsoo
Summary: Taking several projects in the same time is finally taking a toll on Kyungsoo's body. Baekhyun is here to help him relax.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Let's Go All the Way Tonight (No Regrets, Just Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> It's been soooo long since I last wrote so please don't mind the typos and grammatical errors. I'll edit it eventually.
> 
> The fic is supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but I suck at meeting deadlines, so, please enjoy this late Valentine's gift to the fandom.
> 
> Happy reading and hope you like it!

The clock had just struck 2 AM when the front door opened. Baekhyun who was just watching a movie on Netflix turned to look at the door and heard Kyungsoo’s greeting, “I’m home.” The man looked so tired with his narrow shoulders hunched and eyes sleepy. He wore his black rimmed glasses and Baekhyun cannot stop himself from cooing internally at how cute his boyfriend looked. 

“Oh, you’re awake?” Kyungsoo asked. They had been together for several years already so Baekhyun understood the underlying message behind the question.

“I was waiting for you, yes.” He nodded. Despite looking super tired, Kyungsoo was still glowing. Of course he did, Baekhyun was smitten anyway.

With his small steps, Baekhyun approached Kyungsoo to give him a welcome home hug and a peck on his lips. Kyungsoo melted into the embrace and whispered, “I’m tired.”

It’s been 2 months since Kyungsoo started filming for his movie ‘Hyung’. With the jam-packed schedule of shooting, practicing the choreography for Ex’Act, recording the songs, as well as preparing for EXO’rDIUM, Baekhyun would be even more shocked if Kyungsoo was not tired. After all, he had been working the hardest these past months. That was why Baekhyun always made some time to wait for him after his schedule just to relieve some stress out of his system.

As Kyungsoo made a beeline to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Baekhyun latched onto his back and walked awkwardly while back-hugging him. “Hm.. You smell nice.” Baekhyun said, taking his scent in.

“I haven’t showered, tho..” He replied with a small smile. Baekhyun never failed to comfort him. All of his stress from today dissipated just like that in Baekhyun’s embrace. He turned around to face Baekhyun, his back touching the sink. Baekhyun automatically trapped him with both his hands on the sink. Kyungsoo in the middle looking so fine with his small smile, looking at Baekhyun fondly.

Another peck.

Then, Baekhyun felt a small giggle from Kyungsoo’s trembling lips, before hearing it. Feeling good and warm, Kyungsoo put his glass in the sink behind him and circled both of his hands on Baekhyun’s neck, deepening the kiss. They made out for a while before Baekhyun asked him, “Massage?”

Kyungsoo nods.

  
  
  
  
  


One of the things Kyungsoo loved the most from Baekhyun is his attentiveness. Everyone knew how hard Baekhyun was with himself. He worked the hardest in every new choreo, took most of the time in his day to practice singing, yet he still never failed to spoil Kyungsoo rotten.

Before Kyungsoo was home, it turned out that Baekhyun had prepared the massage oil on their nightstand. They have so many essential oils but today, Baekhyun prepared Kyungsoo’s ultimate favorite, cedarwood and peppermint. Those were usually prepared for the most stressful days. Baekhyun took out some towels and gave one to Kyungsoo. “Go shower” Baekhyun said.

  
  
  
  
  


After his shower, Kyungsoo came out with only a towel covering his lower body. Filming for ‘Hyung’ required him to go back and forth to the gym, and that really made Kyungsoo’s body become so toned. It looked so nice on him.

Baekhyun gulped.

Seeing that, Kyungsoo snickered. He knew that his chest was Baekhyun’s weakness and with all these exercises he did at the gym, Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. Without any instruction, Kyungsoo walked to the bed and laid down on his stomach. While Kyungsoo adjusted himself on the bed, looking for the best position, his back and butt muscle flexed. Suddenly, it is so hard for Baekhyun to concentrate.

A bottle of massage oil is ready on their nightstand - Baekhyun must have prepared it while he showered. Opening the cap, Kyungsoo could smell the earthy cedarwood and the soothing peppermint mixed with their massage oil.

Without further ado, Baekhyun started to work. He poured some oil on Kyungsoo's back. The oil was cold, so Kyungsoo shivered a little.

“Sorry” Baekhyun mumbled while spreading the oil, warming Kyungsoo’s skin up.

With Baekhyun touching his skin, Kyungsoo felt all tingly. It’s nice, really, the image of your boyfriend waiting for you until so late, just to pamper you. 

He truly loved Baekhyun so fucking damn much.

Baekhyun poured some more oil to his hand, warming it up first before working on Kyungsoo’s waist and lower back. A pressure to Kyungsoo’s tailbone emitted a little moan from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Feeling good?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hm” Kyungsoo nodded and relaxed more into the bed.

Massaging every part of Kyungsoo’s back is like tracing through a canvas with constellations of stars painted on it. All these beauty marks made Kyungsoo a hundred times sexier, in Baekhyun’s opinion. The lower he went, the more goosebumps Kyungsoo got.

When Baekhyun reached his butt, Kyungsoo grabbed his arm. “Don’t.” he said.

Kyungsoo knew how Baekhyun won’t be able to finish the massage if Kyungsoo let out another batch of low moans. So, it was him trying to get Baekhyun to finish massaging his legs first before going toward the steamy part.  _ Well,  _ at least that’s their routine.

  
  
  
  
  


After finishing his massage on both of his legs, Kyungsoo turned to face Baekhyun. 

_ Such a nice view _ , Baekhyun thought.

It really turned Baekhyun on how from all those touches, Kyungsoo was already half-hard. His nipples were so perky Baekhyun wanted them in his mouth right this fucking instant.

But Baekhyun still massaged his shoulders first. After all, that was the part which hurt the most according to the whines Kyungsoo let out these days.

From this angle, Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun’s serious face so well. He looked super sexy concentrating.  _ On him. _ As this thought was swimming inside his head, Kyungsoo circled his arms on Baekhyun’s neck and brought him lower to kiss him.

“Already?” Smirking, Baekhyun asked smugly.

Kyungsoo groaned and Baekhyun chuckled once more before going up to a kneeling position. Kyungsoo was trapped between his legs, still laying on his back.

“Such a tease,” Kyungsoo said, seeing Baekhyun slowly removing his tee. Once the skin was shown, Kyungsoo’s hands automatically grabbed Baekhyun’s waist to drag him closer. His hands then felt up Baekhyun’s back and hugged him tight. They stayed in this position for a while, before Kyungsoo’s hands started going down lower and lower, peeling Baekhyun’s pants off his legs.

They kissed again.

Baekhyun pinched Kyungsoo’s right nipple, making him gasp - then proceeded to shove his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. He traced Kyungsoo’s upper plate with his tongue. Seriously, feeling turned on is an understatement. Aside from their tongue battle, Kyungsoo’s little moans and whines were the fastest catalyst for that reaction.

When Kyungsoo’s hands went lower, tracing Baekhyun’s butt and almost reaching the puckering hole behind, Baekhyun moved and got up from his position. Once again, he kneeled.

“Wanna put it in you” Baekhyun whispered. His voice is hoarse.

_ Fuck. _

So, it’s one of those days. The day that Baekhyun would spoil him rotten, whispering all those sweet things and devouring him whole afterwards.

The thought of Baekhyun inside him made Kyungsoo shiver.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun got up from the bed to take out their half-empty bottle of lube and some condoms from their nightstand. With those in hand, he climbed his way to Kyungsoo’s side again. However, before he could open the bottle of lube to squeeze the content to his hand, Kyungsoo tackled him. He pinned Baekhyun to the bed before kissing him again.

“At least…” Kyungsoo said, before Baekhyun cut it with another kiss. They kissed so hard both of them started panting into each other’s mouth.

“At least let me...hah… suck you off” It’s such a hard thing to utter that short sentence with Baekhyun practically latching onto his lips.

“Mmmm” Baekhyun hummed while grabbing Kyungsoo’s head to deepen their kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


Getting his approval, Kyungsoo separated himself from Baekhyun and went down to grab Baekhyun’s cock. It’s not hard yet, but it was leaking some pre-cum already.

Kyungsoo watched it harden with such amazement. His right hand stroking it, while his left one massaged Baekhyun’s hip bone which made him squirm.

Baekhyun let out a loud sigh when Kyungsoo started kissing his skin, leaving his marks on his stomach, hips, and inner thighs. Then, with every mark Kyungsoo left in his skin, a moan was heard. The loudest one was when those small hands stroke his balls before putting them in his mouth.

“Ah”

Another suck.

“Fuck” Baekhyun cursed out loud. Now, Kyungsoo’s left hand was fondling his balls, his mouth on one of them, while his right hand was on his cock, stroking it faster and faster.

Baekhyun’s hand gripped Kyungsoo’s hair, and while the former pulled it a little, the latter understood that it’s time to please Baekhyun for real. So, he kissed his way up the length of Baekhyun’s leaking cock, and lick the head clean before putting it inside his mouth and suckle.

Baekhyun cannot help but to throw his head back. From his peripheries, Baekhyun can see how Kyungsoo’s head bobbed on his cock. When Kyungsoo sucked a particular spot, Baekhyun jolted and made a move to sit, his back on their headboard. Kyungsoo did not let Baekhyun go even though he was moving.

“Fuck fuck fuck. No.” he gripped Kyungsoo’s hair tighter while the latter started to deepthroat him.

“No?” Kyungsoo asked while emerging for air. He panted into Baekhyun skin as a result of stubbornly deepthroating Baekhyun despite him knowing how big Baekhyun is - and how his mouth wouldn’t be able to fit all of him in.

“Don’t suck me anymore.” A little whine was let out with Baekhyun protesting against Kyungsoo. “I’ll cum so fast it’s gonna be embarrassing.”

_ Why? Why did everything that came out of Baekhyun’s pretty mouth have to be this sexy? _

Really, what did he do in his past life to have a boyfriend like Baekhyun? Did he save it once? Not only did dirty-talking Baekhyun made him horny, but it also made him into a puddle of goo. Baekhyun really had that charm on him.

  
  
  
  
  


Creeping up, Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun once again before letting the latter turn their position. Now, with Kyungsoo pinned below him, Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun dominating him.

The thing with their dynamics was, people - their fans - always thought that Baekhyun would be the more submissive one from them both. However, Kyungsoo dare not to say it out loud, those fans who assumed were so,  _ so wrong _ .

Nothing made Kyungsoo happier than being dominated, being  _ controlled _ .  _ By Baekhyun,  _ of course.

Both of Kyungsoo’s hands were pinned above his head and Baekhyun kissed him again. While his left hand was pinning both of Kyungsoo’s, his right was grabbing Kyungsoo’s head to deepen their kiss. Moving from his mouth, Baekhyun made sure to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead and eyes before saying, “Love you.”

_ Damn. _ Kyungsoo really wanted to cry from how sweet Baekhyun was. He was  _ perfect. _

Opening his eyes, Kyungsoo stared straight at Baekhyun. “I love you more” he said, with so much conviction. Loving Baekhyun was his best decision in life. “But I need you to fuck me. Right. Fucking. Now.” he continued. Chuckling, Baekhyun finally stopped kissing his face and made his way down. He made sure to spend some time loving Kyungsoo’s neck, kissing every moles that painted Kyungsoo’s body, sucking his ears until they reddened, and licking his way to his chest.

“With all due respect, sir,” Kyungsoo started when Baekhyun decided to suck the former’s right nipple.

“Can you just…. Fuck me already?”

Baekhyun could not help but snort, listening to Kyungsoo’s whines and complaints. “Is my service that bad you want it to be over with already?” He asked, smirking. Baekhyun knew that in no way Kyungsoo would feel that his service was not enough - he moaned loudly several times to prove it - but Baekhyun really liked it when he teased Kyungsoo and pushed him to his limit.

“Please…. No more teasing” Kyungsoo’s ears turned red in embarrassment. He turned his head so that Baekhyun could not see his expression.

“Hmm…” Baekhyun continued sucking Kyungsoo’s bud and pinching the other one. Kyungsoo, who did not expect the sudden move, arched his back and whined again. Baekhyun smirked and continued kissing his way down, before he found a small puddle of clear liquid on his stomach. 

“Is this…”

While Baekhyun was kissing Kyungsoo’s body, he let out his hold on Kyungsoo’s hands, so now that they were free, Kyungsoo took the pillow beside him and smacked Baekhyun’s head with it. That caused Baekhyun to laugh again.

Honestly, how in the world did people have sex? Theirs were always full of banters like this. That did not mean that Kyungsoo did not like it - he loved every second with Baekhyun, but, he also had his needs, okay?

Kyungsoo’s ears turned even redder - if that was possible - with Baekhyun’s unspoken words. Yes, he came a little from Baekhyun’s teasing. But that was totally Baekhyun’s fault for being beautiful and sexy and kind and amazing.

“Stop laughing,” he pouted.

Baekhyun laughed some more before he kissed Kyungsoo’s pout away. “Okay, okay..” he said before opening the bottle of lube he discarded before.

  
  
  
  
  


“How is it?” Baekhyun whispered in Kyungsoo's ear, his finger thrusting inside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo let out a soft moan, indicating that he was enjoying it.

“Baekhyun!” he moaned loudly when Baekhyun found that spot.

One finger turned to two, and to three, thrusting inside Kyungsoo even deeper and faster. With a particularly hard thrust, Kyungsoo came untouched. He screamed Baekhyun’s name so loudly he was sure Minseok-hyung and Jongdae could hear them.

“Sshhh, don’t be too loud, Soo,”

Oh, the  _ endearment _ . Kyungsoo loved it when Baekhyun called him by his pet name as it was special to them.

“Do you want to wake Minseok-hyung and Jongdae up?” With a snort, Baekhyun kissed his lips again. As they kissed, Kyungsoo could not think anymore. Something screamed  _ Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun  _ in his head and that was all Kyungsoo could think about.

He just wanted Baekhyun.  _ In him _ .

So, Kyungsoo turned their position and pushed Baekhyun’s back onto their headboard. He climbed on Baekhyun’s lap and kissed him harder. Baekhyun took the lube and a pack of condom but Kyungsoo was faster. He took the lube from Baekhyun’s hand and coated Baekhyun’s cock with it. Before Baekhyun could open the condom wrapper, Kyungsoo already sat on his cock and went down slowly.

“Soo!” Baekhyun half-screamed, half-whispered, his arms were on Kyungsoo’s hips, holding him from going down. Kyungsoo hid his head on Baekhyun’s neck and inhaled. “Baek” he said, voice so low it sent shivers down Baekhyun’s neck.

“Come on,” he urged. Kyungsoo was serious in letting Baekhyun bareback him. It wasn’t their first time doing it - heck, god knew how much Kyungsoo loved barebacking him - but Kyungsoo had an early schedule tomorrow and it's gonna take a lot of time cleaning afterwards. They surely did not have the luxury of time. Kyungsoo needed to sleep more than anything.

However, hearing Kyungsoo’s plea, there was no way for Baekhyun to reject him.

“You’re gonna regret it, Soo,” he said once again, warning Kyungsoo for the last time but actually knowing that Kyungsoo would not heed it.

“Ngh” Kyungsoo, the hot mess that he is, pushed his cock deeper inside him as an answer to Baekhyun’s warning.

“Fuck!”

The clock striking four when Kyungsoo could not move anymore, he hugged Baekhyun tight and let his weight be supported by Baekhyun. His moans kept getting louder and louder, Baekhyun had to kiss him from time to time to mute him. Kyungsoo came again, causing his insides to tighten around Baekhyun’s cock.

With a night’s worth of pleasure, Baekhyun came, deep inside Kyungsoo’s cavern.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun opened his eyes at a sniff of a delicious aroma from their kitchen. It must be Kyungsoo making breakfast for them. He went out of Kyungsoo’s room,  _ their _ room, to see Jongdae already sitting on the dining table - a glass of milk in his hand. Minseok was starting their coffee machine, while  _ his  _ Kyungsoo stood in front of the stove, plating the kimchi fried rice for them. 

Baekhyun made a beeline to the stove and hugged Kyungsoo from the back. He kissed Kyungsoo’s neck and heard him say, “Morning.”

“Brush your teeth before eating” he continued. Baekhyun grinned and pecked his lips before running off to their shared bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Ew, gross” Minseok said. Jongdae just shrieked and screamed, “GET A ROOM!”

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was stunned. He already missed Baekhyun’s warmth on his back and his lips. But he had to leave in an hour to make it to his schedule. When Baekhyun was back from the bathroom, Kyungsoo kissed him properly before saying, “Thank you for last night.”

They passed out cold after Baekhyun cleaned Kyungsoo in the bathroom so there was no time for pillow talk. Yes, Kyungsoo regretted it, but he got a hot sexy night together with his boyfriend. What else could he ask for?

Baekhyun smirked and said, “Your turn to please me tonight!”

Kyungsoo sighed. He fell in love with Baekhyun all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope that you like it!
> 
> And if you're wondering, yes, the title is inspired by Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.
> 
> Also, please hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EXSOODEUX) and scream about Baeksoo with me! (:


End file.
